


Kimi wa Soleil

by lis (LisoftheWoods)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Work Here, M/M, Not Beta Read, might be drabble collection tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisoftheWoods/pseuds/lis
Summary: at the end of the day, day are never ordinaryor how they met





	Kimi wa Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work here on ao3~ hope you'll enjoy this. english isn't my native so there might be some mistakes, sorry about that OTL  
> listen to kanon wakeshima's kimi wa soleil, this is what made this drabble https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDyfxLrXNF0

this day was so ordinary that taeyong forgot what he was doing since morning.

nothing special: he was awake in 6am, had super fast breakfast, almost choked on his toothbrush when he saw his friends' photos from the party he, obviously, missed; long bus ride, long day at work that might be funny if all the jokes he and his coworkers made weren't about their angry boss. quick stop at the coffee shop to chat with jaehyun, cute barista that remembered taeyong's favorite after his second visit, and then - another long bus ride.

it was the day so ordinary that taeyong forgot everything he did before he got on the bus. he seated himself almost in the end of the bus and opened a book he was saving for the day like this and almost started reading when he was blinded by the splash of colors.

he saw flowers.

huge bouquet of flowers in the corner seat of the bus. fresh beautiful flowers sparkling in the sun like they still have morning dew on its' petals.

taeyong's looks up at the person holding these flowers. it's a young man - he looks foreign, he looks like sun; he's holding a biggest bouquet of flowers taeyong ever seen in someone's hands, and he's as beautiful as flowers - like camellias with their petals perfectly organized.

his eyes are light brown and they sparkle in the sun - taeyong can smell honey and cinnamon in the air all of sudden. young man smiles to the flowers and buries his face in the bouquet, just for a second, to breath in the scent of flowers.

taeyong's heart skips a beat, another beat, he holds his breath afraid to look away and even more afraid to look at the stranger - what if he see that taeyong's staring, what if he think that taeyong is a creep?

and when the stranger with flowers looks up at taeyong, taeyong is startled as if he's a cat scared by dog's bark. he almost wants to cry. but there's nothing to be scared.

the stranger stands up, holding his bouquet so softly, smiling - at taeyong or at flowers, he can't really tell; he comes closer, his free hand searching for handrail. but the bus starts moving and young man loses his balance.

another splash of color - taeyong can see only flower rain and smile so gentle and confused that it makes taeyong smile as well.

he tosses the book and the bag, he holds the hands of the stranger and they smells like flower even if they far away from taeyong's face.

flowers are all over the bus, all over taeyong, and he smiles to the stranger almost whispering his apologies.

'it's okay', - taeyong says, trying to keep their balance. 'okay'

he helps the stranger to collect the flowers, saying sorry to those who wants to take the seats but can't step in the colorful sea. they talk a bit - about the day that was as ordinary as always, about the flowers and weather, and taeyong only stops talking when he feels something near his ear.

the soft scent touched his face when the stranger placed a small pink flower near his ears. the sun is sparkling in stranger's red brown hair, turns into small stars in his eyes, and taeyong smiles softly whispering small 'thank you' under his breath.

 

the stranger left the bus two stops later.

 

at home taeyong fell on his bed, holding small pink flower in his fingers, breathing with the scent that covered his hands and clothes. maybe that day wasn’t ordinary at all.

maybe the soft sun and chill wind were supposed to save flowers for that stranger. maybe taeyong spoke with jaehyun a little too long just to take this particular bus and the seat in the shadow just to see this colorful splash even brighter. maybe the balance the stranger lost when the bus started moving was taeyong’s - he feels like crying but instead smiles brightly to the mirror and his own reflection with small pink flower in his hand.

maybe they will meet again.

maybe.


End file.
